supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Am Anfang war...
Am Anfang war... ist die dritte Episode der vierten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Dean wird von Castiel in das Jahr 1973 zurückgeschickt. Er trifft auf seine Eltern, die gerade frisch verliebt sind. Dean hat die Möglichkeit die Vergangenheit, und somit sein ganzes Leben zu verändern. Er findet heraus, dass Azael gerade die Frauen aufsucht, die in Zukunft seine besonderen Kinder bekommen werden. Dean versucht Azael zu vernichten und somit das Leben seiner Eltern zu retten. Handlung In der Nacht schleicht sich Sam heimlich aus dem Zimmer, während Dean schläft. Dieser erwacht wegen eines Alptraumes, der ein Flashback seines Aufenthalts in der Hölle zu sein scheint. Als er die Augen aufschlägt, sitzt Castiel auf seinem Bett und teilt ihm mit, dass er es stoppen müsste. Dean erkundigt sich, was er denn stoppen müsse, doch Castiel greift ihm nur auf die Stirn. Dean wird von einem Polizisten aufgeweckt. Er sieht, dass er auf einer Bank liegt und nachdem er keinen Empfang mit seinem Handy bekommt, betritt er ein Diner, in dem er einen jungen Mann fragt, wo er sich befinde. Die Antwort: Lawrence, Kansas. Nachdem Dean einige merkwürdige Dinge aufgefallen sind, wirft er einen Blick auf die Zeitung des jungen Mannes. Laut Datum befindet sich der jüngere Winchester im Jahr 1973. Als dann noch ein älterer Mann das Diner betritt und den Mann neben Dean mit John Winchester anspricht, weiß Dean, dass er von Castiel in die Vergangenheit geschickt wurde. Er folgt John hinaus aus dem Lokal und trifft auf den Engel, der ihn erneut auffordert, "es" zu stoppen, woraufhin er wieder verschwindet. Dean folgt weiter seinem Vater, weil er davon ausgeht, dass irgendetwas Böses hinter diesem her ist, und trifft bei einem Autohändler wieder auf ihn, wo John Winchester gerade im Begriff ist, einen VW-Bus zu kaufen. Dean rät ihm davon ab und drückt ihm quasi den Chevrolet Impala aufs Auge, den er auch kauft und damit zu seiner Freundin fährt. Dean, der seinen Vater weiterhin verfolgt, erkennt die junge Frau als seine Mutter Mary. Später beobachtet er die Beiden in einem Restaurant. Man erfährt, dass Marys Vater alles andere als einverstanden mit der Beziehung zwischen seiner Tochter und John ist. Mary entschuldigt sich kurz bei John und verlässt den Raum, um kurz darauf hinter Dean wieder aufzutauchen und ihn sofort anzugreifen. Sie kämpfen, bis Dean ein Armband bemerkt, an dem Schutzsymbole gegen das Böse hängen und er findet heraus, dass Mary Jägerin ist. Nachdem John Mary vor ihrem Haus abgesetzt hat, tritt Dean wieder hinter einem Baum hervor und bittet seine Mutter, ihn ihrem Vater vorzustellen. Deans Großvater Samuel, ebenfalls ein Jäger, ist offensichtlich nicht begeistert von ihm und stellt ihn sofort auf die Probe, um zu erfahren, ob er wirklich weiß, was er tut. Obwohl Dean diese Probe besteht, will sein Großvater ihn aus dem Haus haben. Deans Großmutter lädt ihn jedoch zum Essen ein, bei dem sich Samuel darüber brüskiert, wie zivil John Winchester ist. Außerdem findet Dean etwas über mögliche dämonische Aktivitäten heraus, denen Samuel nachgehen will, und zwar ohne Deans Hilfe. Samuel, als Pfarrer verkleidet, und Mary fahren zu der Familie, die etwas mit den Zeichen zu tun hat, um sie darüber zu befragen. Dean, ebenfalls als Pfarrer verkleidet, hat jedoch schon mit der Mutter gesprochen und widmet sich nun zusammen mit Mary dem Sohn. Der erzählt davon, wie sein Vater ständig seine Mutter geschlagen hat. Eines Tages sei seiner Erzählung nach ein Fremder vorbei gekommen, der ihm versprochen habe, den Schlägen ein Ende zu machen. Danach sei sein Vater gestorben. Auf Deans Frage, was denn der Fremde als Gegenleistung wollte, antwortet der Junge, dass er nichts wollte. Er komme nur ihn zehn Jahren, um etwas einzufordern. Außerdem könne er sich noch daran erinnern, dass für eine Sekunde die Augen des Fremden in einem fahlen Gelb geschimmert hätten. Zurück in Marys Haus erzählt Dean Samuel, wie gefährlich der gelbäugige Dämon ist und dass er wisse, wo Samuel Colts Waffe sei. Daraufhin präsentiert er seinem Großvater außerdem Johns Tagebuch, in dem er alle zukünftigen Opfer des Dämons findet. Dean erzählt Samuel, dass sein Vater ein Seher gewesen sei, der herausfinden wollte, warum der Dämon Deans Mutter umgebracht hat. Dean will sich bei Mary verabschieden, als sie ihm vom Johns Vorhaben erzählt, sie heiraten zu wollen. Sie selbst will raus aus der ganzen Sache, will sicher sein. Das Schlimmste, was sie sich vorstellen kann, wäre ihre Kinder so aufzuziehen, wie sie selbst aufgezogen worden ist. Dean, sichtlich berührt von den Worten seiner Mutter, ringt ihr das Versprechen ab, am 2. November 1983 nicht das Bett zu verlassen, egal, was sie vielleicht hören oder sehen könnte. Auf dem Weg zu dem Jäger, der den Colt besitzt, taucht Castiel plötzlich in Deans Wagen auf. Er versichert Dean, dass Sam in der Zukunft nicht nach ihm suche. Außerdem stellt er Dean die Frage, ob es ihm egal sei, dass all die Menschen, die er bis jetzt gerettet hat, sterben werden, sollte er seine Familie retten. Dean verneint das, erklärt Castiel aber, dass er seine Eltern nicht wieder sterben lassen könne. Im Haus des Jägers angelangt, gelingt es Dean wirklich, den Colt zu bekommen. Inzwischen erzählt Samuel Mary von der Familie, bei der laut Dean der nächste Angriff des Dämons stattfinden soll. Die Tochter dieser Familie ist eine Freundin von Mary und sie drängt ihren Vater zum Aufbruch. Marys Freundin wird derweilen von dem gelbäugigen Dämon bearbeitet. Er bietet dem Mädchen gerade einen Deal an, als Samuel dazwischen platzt. Der Jäger wird jedoch von dem Dämon überwältigt und auch Mary, die dazukommt, ergeht es nicht besser. Der Gelbäugige Dämon bekundet sein Interesse an Mary, als Dean mit dem Colt auftaucht. Bevor er jedoch schießen kann, zieht sich sein Widersacher zurück. Danach wirkt Mary ziemlich mitgenommen von der Aussage des Dämons. Dean ist außer sich, weil er nicht zum Schuss gekommen ist und will mit Samuel allein reden. Er erzählt ihm die Wahrheit über sich und auch, was er über Marys Tod weiß. Samuel glaubt Dean seine Geschichte und will sich den Colt ansehen. Dean misstraut ihm, was sich als richtig herausstellt, denn sein Großvater ist vom gelbäugigen Dämon besessen. Die beiden unterhalten sich über die Kinder, die der Dämon für seine Zwecke missbrauchen will. Er erzählt Dean, dass sein "Endspiel" bei Weitem größer sei, als nur die Leitung einer dämonischen Armee. Dean versichert dem Dämon, dass er ihn töten werde, woraufhin der Dämon ein Messer nimmt und Samuels Körper damit tötet. Danach bricht er Deans Großmutter das Genick und verschwindet. In der Zwischenzeit will Mary mit John verschwinden, jedoch werden die Zwei von dem besessenen Samuel unterbrochen. Er zerrt Mary aus dem Wagen und als John dazwischen gehen will, wird er von dem Dämon getötet. Dieser bietet Mary einen Deal an: Er schenkt John das Leben und dafür verschafft sie ihm Gewähr. Er erklärt Mary zwar nicht, wobei sie ihn gewähren lassen soll, versichert ihr aber, dass, solange er nicht gestört werden sollte, nichts passiere. Als Dean dazukommt, wird der Pakt zwischen dem Dämon und seiner Mutter gerade mit einem Kuss besiegelt. Dean sieht gerade noch, wie John wieder erwacht, als Castiel neben ihm auftaucht, der ihn in der Zukunft aufwachen lässt. Dort erklärt ihm der Engel, dass Dean seine Eltern gar nicht hätte retten können, weil das Schicksal nicht veränderbar sei. Man hätte ihn nur zurückgeschickt, um ihm die Wahrheit zu zeigen. Nun sei er auf dem gleichen Stand wie seine "himmlischen Mitstreiter". Castiel weist Dean darauf hin, dass Sam verschwunden ist. Der Engel wisse zwar, was Azael, der gelbäugige Dämon, mit Sam gemacht hat, aber nicht zu welchem Zweck, weil er das "Endspiel" nicht kenne. Dann erzählt Castiel Dean, wo er Sam finden kann und trägt ihm auf, ihn aufzuhalten, weil diese Aufgabe sonst die Engel übernehmen müssten. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Castiel *John Winchester (jung) *Mary Campbell (jung) *Deanna Campbell *Samuel Campbell *Ruby *Azael *Liddy Walsh *Beth Whitshire *Charlie Whitshire Vorkommende Wesen *Engel *Dämonen Musik *'Ramblin' Man' von The Allman Brothers Band *'Go For Your Self' von Kenny Smith & the Loveliters *'One More Day' von Kenny Smith and the Loveliters *'Music' von Henry Turner's Crystal Band *'Taylor's Theme' von Hound Dog Smith Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' In The Beginning (Am Anfang) *'Spanisch:' En el Comienzo (Am Anfang) *'Französisch:' Au commencement (Zu Beginn) *'Italienisch:' In principio (Am Anfang) *'Portugiesisch:' No Inicio (Am Anfang) *'Polnisch:' Na początku (Am Anfang) *'Tschechisch:' Na začátku (Am Anfang) *'Ungarisch:' Rég elveszettnek hitt dolgok (Lange verlorene Dinge) *'Finnisch:' Mistä kaikki alkoi (Wie alles begann) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 04